The proposed work centers around the delineation of the effects of the naturally occurring cannabinoids on intraocular pressure. Dose response curves will be established following the intravenous administration of the drugs. This will allow a comparison with previous dose response curves obtained following topical drug application since systematic absorption appears to play an important role. The effects of several cannabinoids on aqueous humor formation and pseudofacility will be determined using an inulin dilution technique in rabbit eyes. Non-invasive techniques will be used in rhesus monkeys to measure various parameters which regulate intraocular pressure in order to determine the effect of cannabinoids on these regulating processes in the primate.